1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to amusement devices and particularly to inflatable toy tops.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Hollow tops made out of flexible material are well known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,193,991 issued to Cigol on Aug. 8, 1916 discloses a hollow spherical top made out of rubber which is usable both as a top and as a ball. U.S. Pat. No. 2,449,405 issued to Mordan on Sept. 14, 1948 discloses a top in the form of an inflatable bag or balloon which is propelled by the exhaust of air from the top itself. Another inflatable top is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,879,887 issued to Brookson on Apr. 29, 1975. In Brookson a pull string drive member is separable from the top itself by means of a serrated tooth connection.